


Table's turn

by BubbyWritesStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/F, Fareeha is a jerk, Jock Fareeha, Mention of alcohol, skater Angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: Fareeha is your local jock and Angela your typical skater girl. Then the magic happens. I suck at summaries xD
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Table's turn

As far as she was concerned, Fareeha Amari was living her best life at the moment. She had it all. She was the captain of the basketball team and had won championship two years in a row, very popular among the ladies, amazing body, party beast and the icing on the cake, the best girlfriend she could have ever dreamed of. Yeah, everything was perfect. 

Right now, Fareeha was going through her daily training with her team on the outdoor court. But everytime a pretty girl passed by, Fareeha would shamelessly lift up her tank top, 'officially' to wipe away the sweat from her face. But in fact, it was to show off her well defined and glistening abs. 

"A blush and a giggle, that's 5pts." She thought and winked at the poor flustered girl who was struggling to walk away from the basketball court. 

"Nice work Amari…" She grinned proudly and joined her team-mates for a quick game. 

All that was nothing compared to her queen though. Speaking of which, she wasn't there yet, much to Fareeha dismay. Angela Ziegler was no match compared to any of these girls. They had met at a party, literally jumped at each other after a couple of drinks and couldn't get enough since then, in every way possible. 

Fareeha was in the middle of her work out routine when she heard the familiar sound of wheels against the concrete. That alone made her grin and she looked up for a second. She caught a glimpse blonde hair passing by and knew her queen had finally arrived. 

"Hey hot stuff !" Angela called out from the other side of the field, her board screeching when she stopped. The blonde bites her lower lip, watching Fareeha's muscular arms flex as she did her pushups. And that butt, damn, it made Angela melt inside. 

As soon as she was done with the pushups, Fareeha effortlessly got up and jogged to her, taking her time just to tease the blonde. 

"Morning babe." She grinned and leaned against the railing, drinking a long sip of water. "You're late today." 

Angela pulled on Fareeha's tank top and kissed her. She tasted the sweat on Fareeha's lips and sighed happily, making out with her girlfriend in the most passionate way, tongues clashing against each other. Since Fareeha had sent her another hot pic of her abs this morning, the blonde had been craving her. 

"My, my, someone is thirsty." Fareeha smirked when they parted. 

"You have no idea..." Angela whispered hotly in her ear, leaving her lover in a daze. Then she pulled a little plastic bag from her pocket and showed it to Fareeha. 

"Join me when you're done with your training." 

The blonde quickly looked around and put it back in her pocket. Fareeha snorted and stole another kiss from her blonde lover. 

"Hehe, i understand why you were late now." 

Angela winked at her and left on her board. "See you around, hot stuff." 

Fareeha watched her leave and smirked when Angela performed a few tricks near the bleachers. A detail caught her attention though. 

"No bra…" 

"Amari !" The coach roared, bringing her back to reality. "Get your ass back here ! That's another 50 pushups for you !" 

"Yeah yeah…" Fareeha rolled her eyes and got back to her team. Her abs would only look better with those, she thought. 

\----------->

Angela laid on her back, enjoying her joint under the bleachers. She had scraped her knees and wrist again but wasn't feeling it much anymore. Her mind was currently clouded by the weed she was smoking. That and flashes of last night came back to her mind, much to her delight. 

Fareeha was such an amazing lover, probably the best Angela had ever had. First she had a perfect body, and was damn proud of it. But the best thing about her was that she knew how to use it to perfection. Not to mention that her strapon game was flawless, Angela couldn't get enough of it. Just thinking about it made her shiver. 

"Oh damn, you couldn't wait for me huh ?" 

Speaking of the devil. Fareeha joined her under the bleachers and sat down next to her blazed lover. She was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, and an hawaiian shirt she had stopped buttoning halfway, showing off her sport bra and of course her abs. 

"You were taking forever…" Angela grumbled then handed her the plastic bag. "Besides, there is still plenty." 

"It better be good blondie." Fareeha grinned and took the plastic bag from Angela's hand. 

"See for yourself, hot stuff." 

When she was done rolling her spliff, she laid beside Angela and started smoking as well, her arm supporting her head. Soon she felt her body relax and smiled. 

"Damn you're such a tease babe." Fareeha giggled. 

"Is that a complaint?" Angela rolled on her side and traced circles on Fareeha's exposed belly. "Seems to me like you enjoyed it last night, didn't you?" 

Fareeha shrugged, a puff of white smoke escaping her lips. That's when she noticed Angela's wrist and pointed at it. 

"What happened here?" 

"Oh, that's nothing. Tried a new trick, that's all." 

With a swift move, Fareeha pulled Angela on top of her and got a closer look at her bloody wrist. Angela rolled her eyes, but did not complain, feeling the warmth of Fareeha's body against hers. 

"You should get that clean up, doctor." 

"Yeah yeah." Angela mumbled, kissing Fareeha's exposed collarbones. A soft sigh escaped Fareeha's parted lips, her free hand getting a hold of the blonde's butt to keep her in place. 

"Anyway, are you wearing a bra?" 

Angela grinned, kissing up her neck. "There is only one way to find out babe." 

"Oh? Is that so blondie?" 

In less than a second, Fareeha switched their positions, pinning Angela down. Then she leaned down and claimed the blonde's soft lips. Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha's neck as they kissed. And soon she felt a warm hand make its way up her chest. 

Too busy making out with each other, the couple didn't hear the footsteps coming their way. 

"What the… Hey! Get out of here you little shits!" 

Angela cursed under her breath and quickly got up, running away with Fareeha. 

Yet Fareeha turned around as they ran and grinned. 

"Ahah ! Too slow Gabe ! Too slow !" 

"I'll get you expelled someday you maggots!" He screamed, not even trying to run after them. 

"Not today Satan, not today!" 

They ran together until they reached the dorms then Angela let herself fall in the grass. 

"Holy shit that was close." 

"Yeah." Fareeha ran a hand through her hair and sat with her. "Gabe won't say anything though." 

"For you maybe, you're the basketball star. I'm just a regular student." Angela huffed, checking her bag. "And i lost my weed. Oh fuck me." 

"That can be arranged blondie." Fareeha grinned, laying down next to her. "Plus you didn't answer my question…" 

"Tsss…You're making it hard for me to resist…" 

"Hehe come on, you know you want it too…" Fareeha smirked, kissing a large hickey on the blonde's neck, making her shiver. "I'll make you forget this little mishap. I could even use your favorite toy, you couldn't get enough of it last night, remember?"

Noticing the lack of answer from her lover Fareeha smirked, still kissing her neck. She got closer to the blonde's ear and let out an over exagerated moan. 

"Ohhh yeah! Fareeha you're such a goddess! Hmmm! Harder! Yeah just like that!" 

Angela bites her lip hard. Sure she wanted it, but she didn't want to give Fareeha the satisfaction of being right. It was so hard to resist though. Hard to resist those hungry lips that were roaming along her neck and jaw once again. Hard to resist those warm and gifted hands that soon found hers, their fingers interlocking. 

Angela heard people talk about them, but couldn't care less. They just had to know Fareeha was hers, and hers only. So she gripped her lover's shirt and claimed her lips, starting yet another heated make out session. She would give them something to talk about. 

Angela's hands found Fareeha's rear again and squeezed it hard, sighing in delight when her lover's tongue found hers. That skillful tongue that made the blonde scream her lover's name everytimes. Angela hated that Fareeha knew how to push her buttons so well, yet deep down she loved it...

"Is that a yes?" Fareeha asked in between kisses, feeling her lover's hot breath against her lips. 

An idea came to Angela's mind. "Yes, you're going to help me study."

"What? That wasn't the deal blondie." Fareeha pouted, playing with a strand of blonde hair. 

It was Angela's turn to play and she was going to enjoy every second of it. Plus her lover's pouty face was so cute to witness. 

"Trust me, you're going to love this." Angela got up, picking up her bag from the ground. 

"Pff… No fun." Fareeha pouted more and followed Angela to her dorm room. 

\----->

"What?! But i'm in the middle of something here Angie!" Lena grumbled, hugging her laptop to her chest. 

"Oh come on Lena, you can video call your girlfriend from somewhere else…" Angela sighed and sat in Fareeha's lap. "I need to study…" 

"Is that a code name for 'banging all night long'? Again !" The brit asked, knowing fully well what game her friend was playing. 

"Nope, i'm really going to study. O'Deorain scheduled a test for tomorrow. You know how much she hate me." 

"Pfff… Why is she here then?" Lena asked, pointing at Fareeha, who was busy stroking her lover's hip with her thumb. 

"I have to make sure i remember all muscles names. So i need an expert." 

"Bullshit…" Lena grumbled and rolled her eyes. She got up and put her laptop in her backpack. It's not like she wanted to walk in on them again anyway. "Alright…But you owe me one! Next time my girl is coming, i get the room for myself!" 

"Deal." Angela smirked, leaning against Fareeha. "Say hi to Amélie for me." 

"Yeah, yeah, will do." Lena said and left the room. "I'll be in Brigitte's room." 

"Does she know Brigitte and Hana are dating though? They might be banging too." Fareeha grinned, kissing the blonde's neck softly. "And what is that crap about needing a muscle expert?" 

"So many questions today babe." Angela purred, tilting her head on the side. "I don't think so, and you'll see." 

"Hmmm…Ok." Fareeha frowned a bit, nipping at Angela's earlobe. 

"Hehe you're so impatient, it's adorable." 

"What ?! I'm not adorable." 

Angela rolled her eyes, cupped Fareeha's cheeks and rested her forehead against hers, smiling at her pouty face. "You know what? We're going to play a game." 

"What sort of game?"

"I do need to study. So, here are the rules. You'll ask me the latin name of a muscle, if i'm correct you take off a piece of clothing, and if i'm wrong i'll take off a piece of clothing." 

"Hehe i think i like this game already." Fareeha grinned, understanding what her lover had in mind. "Include booze and it will be perfect." 

Now that she had caught her lover's interest, Angela giggled and handed her her note book, then sat at her desk. "So, shall we ?" 

"Yeah, bring it on Doctor Ziegler." Fareeha grinned and pointed at her own shoulder. "Deltoid ?" 

"Easy. Deltoideus." Angela smiled, her arms crossed around her chest. "C'mon, take off that shirt already." 

"Hehe look who's impatient now. You just wanted some eye candy, didn't you?" 

Fareeha put the notebook aside and took off her shoe, deciding to play along Angela's little game. "There we go. Plus you have an unfair advantage, you're a scientific genius." 

"Compliment me will get you nowhere baby…" Angela sat next to Fareeha and pecked her lips. 

"It was worth trying though. Sooo… Let's see…Ah! Biceps?" She grinned, flexing her arms for emphasis. 

\------->

Later, Fareeha was pacing in the room, only wearing her colorful boxer shorts. Every now and then she would flex her muscles, since she had noticed Angela had a tendency to give wrong answers when it happened. 

Sitting on the bed, Angela still had her sweater on, much to Fareeha's dismay. Therefore she flexed more to get her blonde lover to finally take it off so she could get an answer to her question. 

"Alright babe. Last one. Can you name those ?" Fareeha smirked, showing off her abs. Swaying her hips as she walked back to the bed, she saw a spark in Angela's blue eyes. She got closer slowly, talking in a seductive voice. 

"Come on blondie…One last answer and i get to see your golden globes." 

At this point, Angela couldn't hide her excitement much longer and laid her hand on Fareeha's toned stomach. 

"Hmmm…Obliquus…externus abdominus…" She purred, her eyes glued to her lover's abs, like a moth to a flame. 

"Hehe false...It was 'Abdominis, not abdominus." Fareeha smirked laying down on the bed. "Annd i won." 

"Tsss not fair. You tricked me." Angela said and slowly took off her sweater. 

"Nope, i played by the rules you established babe. You didn't say anything about display." 

Fareeha smiled, seeing no trace of a bra underneath that old grey sweater. 

"And Amari scores again…10pts."

Angela's breasts were certainly not the biggest but the way they bounced, that image was stuck in Fareeha's brain. That was something she loved about Angela, along with the fact the blonde wasn't afraid to put up with her attitude. 

"Maybe you're just an ass." Angela smiled as she ran an hand through her blonde locks then sat across Fareeha's legs. She remained like this for a long moment, just enjoying the view below her. 

Fareeha laid her hands on Angela's hips, stroking them. "Top quality ass though. Now, where is my reward for winning babe?"

"Well…Since we have the room for us..." 

"Mhmmm…" Fareeha reached out for the nightstand's drawer, only to be stopped by her lover. Angela caught both her lover's hands and held them above Fareeha's head. A confused look appeared on her lover's face, which greatly amused Angela. 

"You've won the right to let me do the job this time…" Angela purred, enjoying the situation way to much. It seemed to her that their relationship was too one sided for her own taste. Plus a little change couldn't hurt. Fareeha seemed to consider it for a while then sat up, kissing between Angela's breasts. 

"Interesting…Show me what you got then blondie." 

Without wasting a second, Angela pushed Fareeha back on the bed then kissed her way down to her boxer shorts. She felt all her lover's muscles twitch slightly against her lips and gave her more kisses there, around her navel. It seemed like a sensitive area cause Fareeha was moaning softly, her hand finding the back of Angela's head. 

After leaving more kisses and a few love bites on her abs, the blonde resumed her way down then stopped when she reached the elastic band of Fareeha's shorts. 

"Enjoy the ride…" She whispered and pulled it down, grinning at the motion of Fareeha's hips. "So cute…" 

"S-shush and fuck me already!" 

Of course, Angela was more than happy to satisfy her lover's needs and her face disappeared between her strong legs. 

\------->

Later that night, Lena walked back to her room. Yet, she stopped halfway and changed direction when she heard loud noises coming from the room she shared with Angela. Something was definitely new  
though. 

"Yes! Ahhhhmmm! More Angie! More!" 

The brit sighed and went back to where she came from. "Goddammit…"

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to write some sexy stuff, i hope you've enjoyed it ^^
> 
> Don't hesitate if anything seems wrong, english is not my native language :3
> 
> You can also join me on tumblr at @Smaddyblooby and on insta at @Royalaceforce


End file.
